My savior
by blazingeyes
Summary: Daisuke is being bullied at lunch time. Who will come to his rescue? Daisuke X Riku ONESHOT


**Me: Hey everyone! This is my first DN angel fic! I hope it's not too crappy…**

**Daisuke: What's it about?**

**Me: Well, recently I've been attempting romance so…it's gonna be about you and Riku!**

**Daisuke: (blushes) WHAT??**

**Me: Ah well. Disclaimer please…?**

**Riku: ****blazingeyes doesn't own DN angel or any of its characters.**

A certain red-haired teenager sat down under a cherry tree. He was clearly exhausted.

_Ne, Dark? Was it really necessary to stay up all night to do that _thing? _I'm so tired…_

He yawned sleepily. He looked up as everyone started pouring into the grounds noisily. _This _was why he had decided to sit under the cherry tree; it was so peaceful. Also, there was a nice, gentle breeze that made the cherry blossoms kiss his his cheeks with their soft petals.

Daisuke smiled and closed his eyes. He was starting to fall asleep when…

'NIWA-KUN!!'

Risa Harada came running up to him, looking very excited. He quickly stood up and greeted her,

'Ohayou Harada-san!'

Risa smiled and grabbed his hands. She leaned close to him and took a deep shuddering breath; she obviously had something very pressing on her mind. However, Daisuke blushed at their proximity.

'Ano ne, Niwa- kun… did you hear that Dark-san is coming tomorrow night to the amusement park? Maybe…if we hurried we could go see him! I asked Riku to come along, but she doesn't seem interested…' Risa paused over here and frowned slightly. Then she smiled and continued, 'So, will _you _come with me Niwa-kun?'

'I…I…er…' Daisuke stammered.

'Oh I see…'Risa sounded a little disappointed. Then she smiled and said, 'It's okay! I'll find someone else! Ja!'

'Ja! And…gomen ne Harada-san…' Daisuke yelled after her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Riku had been watching all of this and she frowned.

'That Risa and her "Dark-san" this and "Dark-san" that!' she muttered. 'I don't know what she sees in him. Yeah he's good-looking and all that but…there's something missing. Niwa-kun's much nicer…' she blushed and thought, _Did I just _say _that??_

Meanwhile, Daisuke took out his lunch and stared at it for a while before opening it.

'Itadakimasu!' He exclaimed as he proceeded to take the first bite. 

However, before he could even bring it to his mouth, something, or rather some_one, _snatched it out of his hands. Daisuke looked up in surprise and gulped. It was…_them. _

No one dared to call _them_ by name. They were bullies, that's why. And if they wanted your lunch, well let's just say you'd regret asking them back for it more than you'd regret going hungry that day.

'Niwa!' one of them addressed him sharply.

'Y-yes?' Daisuke had never been very good at this sort of thing.

'You won't grass on us will you?' they asked in a dangerously soft tone. 'Cuz if you _do…' _The one in the middle left the threat unfinished by drawing a finger across his throat to indicate what the consequences would be.

Riku gasped as she saw what had happened and rushed over to where Daisuke was sitting under the cherry tree. He looked freakishly pale and his face was all sweaty. She had actually come over to reprimand him for being such a wuss, but the moment she saw the state he was in, she felt sympathetic instead.

'Niwa-kun…?' she crouched down and asked softly, 'Daijoubu?'

He looked up at her with big scared eyes and quickly looked away.

'H-hai.'

Riku sighed and pulled out her own lunchbox. She took a knife and divided it in half.

'Here.' She motioned for him to have some. Daisuke blushed and shook his head furiously,

'Iee! I could never…'

'Of course you can silly!' she laughed. 'Now eat up, or I'll be forced to feed you myself!'

At this threat, Daisuke quickly started gobbling it up. When he was done, he bowed his head gratefully.

'Arigatou, Riku-san.'

Riku blushed at the formalities and told him harshly,

'Nani? We're friends ne? We're supposed to help each other.'

'Hai!' Daisuke smiled cheerfully. Riku couldn't help but smile too. It was strange but, every time she was with Daisuke, she felt so happy and content…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day:

'Niwa! Didn't grass on us did you?'

'I-Iee…'

'Good…now, you know what we want…'

'CUT IT OUT!' Riku yelled as she came running up to them. She stood in front of Daisuke as though protecting him. The one who looked like the leader raised his eyebrows,

'What was that?'

'You heard me…stop bullying people! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?' she spat.

He smirked a little and advanced closer to her,

'Like…you?'

Riku grinned, 'Try me.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later:

Riku yawned and dusted her hands and grinned in an evil manner at the so called 'bullies' that helplessly lay on the ground before her.

'Just remember who you're messing with next time!' she snarled.

They all nodded vigorously and made a run for it. Daisuke had been watching all of this in horror. Now he just stared at Riku in awe and wonder of what she had just accomplished.

'Ne, Niwa-kun?' she addressed him sharply.

'Hai?'

'Be careful next time…you can't let anyone take advantage of you.'

Daisuke smiled a little and said softly,

'But…I don't have to _ever _worry about bullies though…'

Riku frowned and asked,

'How's that?'

He turned around and started walking. He stopped after a minute and replied,

'Because…my Riku-san is always there to save me.'

He went on walking as though nothing had happened, leaving a slightly flushed riku behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: I hope you enjoyed it! I got the idea for the scene in which Riku gives him her lunch from a Naruto episode in which Sakura shares a bit of her lunch with Naruto.**

**Also, this is my first time using Japanese words and suffixes so if you have any doubts, please ask me via review or PM. One more thing: This fic is somewhat based on the earlier episodes of the series. Thanks once again! **


End file.
